


The Aftermath of Interrogations

by KitsuneQueenClare



Series: Just Warframe Shorts [2]
Category: Warframe
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Smut, This was an ask on my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneQueenClare/pseuds/KitsuneQueenClare
Summary: This was an ask from my Tumblr account, and its brief.





	The Aftermath of Interrogations

You were tired, an awfully sore, being tortured and interrogated was awful and such a handful. You're a lucky your contact ("friend") was a Warframe, that Warframe being a frost. Sighing you groaned as you tried to undress yourself, after finally taking off your shirt you let out relieved gasp, looking into the mirror you saw how awful you looked. Looking at the bruises that littered your body you tenderly touched a bruise forming on your jaw, and thought back to Frost's reaction to it. 

~

After escaping from the Grineer prison you panted besides Frost, who only walked to the console casually to travel to Earth where your hideout was, "Thanks, looks like I owe you big Frosty Boy", you smirked at him, Frost turned around looking down at you. He walked closer to you as you looked through your items, "The good news is that they didn't break any- Woah! Don't you think you're popping my personal spa-", you were cut off once Frost your face in his hand. Tilting your face up wards and to a different angle slightly, he touched the tender skin, and you flinched, "Yeah, they got mad when I talk to shit on them, the jokes are funny though", you tried smiling, but somehow you could tell Frost was giving you a stare of disapproval.

~

Pouting at the memory you tried getting the rest of your clothes off until you heard someone enter your private cave bath, "Oh! Frost! Uh- Hi! I mean- you're invading my privacy!", you felt your face heat up a bit as Frost looked around then gestured towards you and the neatly folded shirt at your feet, "No thank you, I can take off my clothes by myself, thanks", you're grinned nervously. Frost walked closer to you anyways, and he finally put up a telepathy link with you, "You're bruised all over, now let me help", he states bluntly, with a sigh and a pout you gave in. 

Once he helped you remove your clothes you quickly hopped into the water and groaned, "This is nice", you muttered, Frost watched you as he folded your clothing, he momentarily looked at you, the the water. Frost slowly approached the water and finally stepped in as you busied yourself with cleansing your body, Frost twitched at the sight of your bruised and scarred skin, and as he neared he gently wrapped an arm around your hip and traced your skin slowly. He felt your body stiffen and heard you exhale softly, you soon relaxed in his embrace as he soothingly caressed your recent bruises and scars, his left hand trailed to a large scarring beneath your left breast as his right reached for your caller bone. 

You moaned at the feeling of his light cool touches and let your back lean fully on his chest, admittingly Frost didn't expect you to moan at his touches, but he continued to touch you since you responded well to them. Frost listened to your moans and soft sighs as he felt his lower regions get irritated and heated, but he decided to wait it out and test the waters, so to say. His left hand -that was beneath your breast- slowly moved and gently groped your breast, you stiffened at the bold action yet you didn't want it to stop, so you leaned against him more to let him know that he could continue his activities. And he did.

His thumb rubbed at your nipple as his right hand trailed down to your lower regions, it hovered over your slit for a while until he started to slowly rub at it. Frost's chest rumbled in satisfaction when he heard your whimpers, and finally inserted a finger inside you, gasping softly you mewled as he curled and thruster his finger in you being sure to lower the temperature of the finger being used, but also being sure that it wasn't cold to cause discomfort. Letting a second finger to slip in he nearly chuckled when he felt your back arch as you let out moans, thrusting his fingers in at a faster pace, you felt a growing heat between your legs start to knot up as your arms reached back clawing at Frost's neck armor.

Silently cursing Frost felt the armor slit between his legs begin to slowly release his dick, and with a low growl he sharply dragged his fingers along your walls causing you to buck and whine. Frost grunted when you rubbed up against his dick and you mewled when he gripped your breast harder, you knew it would frustrate him but you were needy so you didn't really mind it when he pulled his fingers out and lead your hips towards his dick. Squeezing your hip lightly, he slowly slid the head of his dick into your waiting slit. With a satisfied moan coming from your lips Frost nuzzled your neck, once you two were fully connected Frost caressed your breast as he growled lowly in your ear, using his vocals, you heard a low baritone voice...

"Only I can mark you..."


End file.
